


万千风息5（空少AU/强强）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 万千风息（空少au/群像/强强） [5]
Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *星元马佳友情向，代玮仝卓星元友情向，李向哲x龚子棋，向棋超友情向*王凯王晰提及，仝卓方书剑蔡尧贾凡提及，蔡程昱提及，高杨x代玮x黄子弘凡提及*民航相关知识无考证*完结撒花，但还会有几篇番外





	万千风息5（空少AU/强强）

星元，三号塔台的新人空管，在一个风和日丽能见度极佳的早晨正式入职，开始了他漫长的指挥飞机进出港和陪各位机长瞎几把聊天的职业生涯。

“XH527，这里是管制员星元。”  
“XH527，机长马佳。”

“XH527，跑道二允许降落。”  
“老子降落不需要你允许。”

“？？？”

1.  
红灯熄灭，马佳机长结束了降落前5分钟的机长广播。

副驾驶仝卓在一旁百无聊赖地拨着开关。开，关，开，关，开，关。

"啪！"马佳忍无可忍地按住了仝副驾的手，"别拨了这声儿吵得我头大。"

"我不拨，您的头就不大了吗？"

笑眯眯的仝卓翘着兰花指捻起马机长的爪子送回操作台上。

"..."

【我马佳已经沦落到本机食物链的最底层了吗？】

“佳哥欢迎回北京。”

甚高频的信号终于接上，星元空管柔和的声音伴着滋滋电流传来，像刚出炉的豆沙千层酥，带给马机长极大的心灵慰藉。 

难得遇上几分钟悠闲时光的管制员决定跟即将降落的机长唠会儿磕。

“佳哥你怎么不说话了？”

“佳哥你也蔡程昱PTSD了吗？”

“日！！！”马佳一下被戳中痛处。

“不是...你说...这都快三个月了，他一点动静都没有，老子...有点害怕。”

“你说他要是第一天就犯病，那我肯定脱鞋就上一架定胜负。”

马佳顿了顿。

“但是蔡程昱跟我飞了快三个月了，也没看他上了咱机组的谁啊...”

星元忍不住解释：“蔡程昱只上1...”

“今天他在登机口冲我一笑，我居然产生了他有点可爱人畜无害的错觉！”

甚高频里传来仝卓憋笑失败的声响。

“好了佳哥，你也知道那是错觉，如果暴风雨迟早要来，不如把握分秒享受现在的人生吧。”

星元看了看显示屏，“准备降落了，这次你两谁拉杆？”

仝卓收敛了一下笑崩掉的表情，“我来吧。”

“XH527，欢迎回家。”

“谢谢塔台。”

2.  
下飞机后的仝卓甩开马佳，直奔某个位置偏僻的家庭洗手间。

仝副驾在洗手间的厚门板上胡乱敲了一通三长一短，星元管制给他开的门，身后的机务代玮已经拎着工具箱等在里面了。

家庭洗手间最大的好处就是宽敞，容得下三个大男人胡作非为。

别误会了，这并不是Mile High Club的达拉斯机组分部——用星元的话来说，我们叫“升仙得救之前再糊涂一次梅航戒烟互助会”，每隔几周就会聚在一起抽烟，再戒，再聚，再抽。

谁能想到这三个看起来斯斯文文的人全航司烟瘾最重呢？

代玮拨开了工具箱，抄起星元带进来的梅航杂志扔在马桶盖上。正准备一脚踩上去把烟雾报警器拆了的小代机务扫了一眼封面，然后楞住。

“星哥，这不是隔壁晰哥机组的李向哲吗？”代玮望向搓着烟盒迫不及待的星元，“他是赢了那个什么形象大使比赛然后上封面了？”

“应该是上个月的梅航之星大赛吧，空保组人气最高的不是马佳那组的蔡尧和王晰那边的李向哲吗？”星元也偏头回忆了一下，“你看李向哲都上封面了，那就是他赢了蔡尧呗。”

仝卓想到上个月的比赛就头疼，要不是王凯机长拦着，西雅图机组的乘务长贾凡差点就要跑过来屠组——然后按头全达拉斯的人给蔡尧投票，要不是年龄对不上，大家差点就要怀疑蔡尧是贾凡的私生子。

最后的结果是全达拉斯机组只有方书剑没有逃过按头。方妹绝对偏心身材巨好总能令少女们春心萌动的李向哲，但作为贾凡传言中的第二个私生子，小方空少在凡爸温暖眼神的注视下，心中默念“哲哥你是最棒的”，然后惨笑着给巧儿妹妹投了票。

最后李向哲赢得毫无悬念，全航司的年轻人不分男女都疯了一样给他投票，不赢就怪了。

颁奖结束时王凯机长还特意过来拍了拍李向哲的肩，字正腔圆笑眯眯地说，“向哲啊，我要是年轻个十几岁也会想跟你在飞机上做爱的。”

仝卓当时就看见李向哲握着捧花背在身后的手开始颤抖。

代玮把杂志翻了个面，这样就不用踩在那张帅脸上了。

他当时也给李向哲投了票，虽然跟李向哲私交不多，但代玮跟龚子棋张超熟，兄弟的兄弟就是兄弟——巧儿妹妹对不住了，代姐也有自己的想法啊。

“向棋向SZD，”拆着报警器的小代机务小声嘀咕了一句。

“你说啥是真的？”星元仰头问道。

“没事没事。”

没有了烟雾报警器的束缚，三个人在宽敞的洗手间里吞云吐雾。

这是全机场为数不多几个连着室外还带排风扇的旧厕所，呼啦转动的扇叶搅起了满室烟雾。

代玮从工具箱里掏出了一个小塑封袋，里面还剩几片尼古丁贴片。

星元笑了，“你两今天还加料啊？”

仝卓坐在了马桶盖上，代玮蹲在工具箱旁，两人熟练地撕开胶膜，让贴片暴露在空气中。

代玮突然就想到了一个传闻，“星哥，听说七年前是刚入职的你把刚退役到民航说话还很狂劲的马佳机长给收拾妥帖的，是真的吗？”

“假的，”夹着香烟眼神迷离的星元回答简短，“是我们塔台的主管洪之光直接去打了他一顿给治好的。”

仝卓扯过代玮修长的手臂，紧实又漂亮，他把静置了几分钟的尼古丁贴片贴到了代玮的小臂内侧。

自认佛系中年人的星元拒绝了贴片，又抽又贴真的过于刺激了，所以他看着互相贴片的两个小年轻陷入了回忆。

其实是真的。

虽然光哥的准许也是成功的重要因素，但收拾不会好好说话的马佳，确实是当时还是个新人的自己做的。

什么叫做“降落不需要你允许”？  
任何在我这儿进出港的飞机起起落落就是要经过我的允许！

“管你之前开的是什么战斗机，你马佳开一天客机就要听一天我的指挥。”

以这句更加狂劲的话作为收尾的星元管制彻底震撼马佳他妈。

在听到这句话前的半小时内，马佳带着全飞机200多名乘客和机组成员停滞在跑道上，迟迟不能起飞，原因很简单——马佳背不出民航精神，星元说背不出就不准飞。

半小时前，星元看了看今天的航空管制和相当拥堵的停机坪。OK，达拉斯起飞肯定要延误了，那不如趁你病要你命。

容易较真的新人管制员立刻向和善的肌肉男上司申请去当一次民航圈圈警，光哥笑嘻嘻一挥手，小伙子很有想法啊，准了！

在部队里狂惯了的马佳到民航后疏于学习，民航精神忘得一干二净。

星元就骗马佳，背不出不准起飞，但其实是航空管制。

不知道真实情况的马佳头都大了，他转头看向副驾驶，当时马佳的副驾还是个俄罗斯的小伙子，得，别指望这位哥了。

“佳哥，背不出来是吗？”称呼倒是很亲切。

“那跟着我学啊。”

“忠诚担当的政治品格。”

“... ...”

“跟上！说出来！”甚高频里传来一声清亮的怒吼。

“忠诚担当的政治品格！”马佳吓得立刻开始背书。

管制延飞的半小时内，马佳机长重新学会了什么叫做“严谨科学的专业精神”和“敬业奉献的职业操守”，尤其学会了什么叫做“团结协作的工作作风”——星元老师不仅教你说人话，还教你做好人。

把烟头扔进装了水的纸杯里，代玮戳了戳仝卓的腰，“梁朋杰那瓶香水你偷出来了吗？”

沉迷女香的梁朋杰有一小管黑鸦片，代玮和仝卓都喜欢这个味道，所以时不时就偷出来遮个烟味。

“我去换个衣服拿下行李，”代玮起身放下了衣袖，盖住了尼古丁贴，“我请了个短假陪朋友去趟波士顿，今天正好跟着王晰那班飞。”

“拜啦仝姐~”

“代姐回见~”

“惹。”星元翻了个白眼。

3.  
刚到休息室的王凯机长拎起了梅航这个月的杂志。

“哟！”王凯翻过杂志封面冲着王晰，“这不是你们组的李向哲吗！”

老狐狸王晰笑眯眯地翘着二郎腿，“是的，咱小李是真的俊。”

“听说你们组的年轻人会在飞机上做爱？人家私人飞机的Mile High Club玩到民航来了？”

晰哥向来护崽，"飞机上不抽烟不喝酒不烫头还能干啥？宽容一点嘛。"

"还可以做美甲！"端着机长帽走进来的马佳一脸生无可恋。

看着径直向自己走来的马佳，王晰思考了一下自己现在变娘还来不来得及。

“又是蔡程昱是吧？”晰哥掐着点说出了马佳即将脱口而出的话。

"老王..."

"年轻人嘛，做做爱而已，无伤大雅无伤大雅。"

“不是...”

“嗨呀！不是了那你还担心啥？”

“蔡程昱这孩子很有自己的想法，挺靠谱的，你不要给自己增加不必要的心理负担！”

“我去找我私生子了，最近要飞新泽西要开新班次了，这小子要加把劲儿！”

“先走啦拜拜！”

这两个月被马佳烦得快间接蔡程昱PTSD的王晰机长飞一样地逃离了休息室。

4.  
从大学认识起到现在，李向哲和龚子棋的人生选择都没出现过什么重大分歧。

直到李向哲拿着手机上一封某知名模特经纪公司发来的邮件怼到了龚子棋脸上。

短短几分钟里龚子棋脑内天人交战，他一下就想到了一万个“你不该去”的理由。

比如：你年龄太大了；你没有科班经验；你没有走秀经验；你没有拍照经验；你没有人脉；你没有后台；你家里人大概率会反对；当模特收入不稳定；当模特肯定比当空中服务员还要累...

还有，万一你选上了，是不是要辞职；  
是不是再也不用穿同一款式的黑皮鞋；  
是不是再也不需要跟我一起把名字抄到鞋底。

矛盾的是，龚子棋不希望李向哲去，但他又觉得李向哲通过的可能性很大——当模特的他会穿上各种款式的好看衣服，换上各式各样的鞋，每天都过得充实繁忙——肯定不会有哪双鞋能穿到鞋底的字都磨花，记忆都远去，岁月都模糊。

明明有一万个反对的理由在嘴边来回打转，最后却只说出一个字，“好。”

然后小心翼翼地加了一句，“那你打算搬走吗？”

“你想什么呢？”李向哲笑着说，“八字都没一撇，能被选中再考虑别的吧，走一步是一步。”

绷紧的神经暂时松了下来。

说是要早点洗澡睡觉，但一起走进浴室的结果就是搞了起来。

李向哲看着龚子棋有点藏不住的沮丧表情，多少带了点讨好性质地问他要不要上自己。

“你上我吧，”龚子棋看上去有些疲倦，“万一肛裂了走路都要瘸几天，你还怎么走台步？”

“知道你蔡程昱PTSD了，”李向哲解着衬衫。

“今晚不戴套怎么样？你想来什么体位？”

李向哲拎着花洒冲洗头上的泡沫，龚子棋一只脚踩在浴缸边缘给自己做扩张。

溅起来的水挟着白沫砸在了龚空少的胸前，在李向哲勉强睁开的眼里，细细的水流被紧致的肌肉分成小股，滑过下腹的翅膀纹身，没入浓密的黑色毛发中。

哪怕是B站1080P的超高清视频画质也无法完整记录这具肉体的鲜活，自己从高中就开始记手账的高超画技也不行。

他们对彼此的身体都太熟悉了。

龚子棋坚持后入，李向哲也就顺着他了。

双手摸上了腹部的纹身，这对漂亮的翅膀他真的爱到不行，“每次看到这个翅膀，我都觉得你是向往自由的。”

李向哲觉得面前的肩背在微微颤抖。

“你是哭了吗？”

“没。”

但确实没有比洗澡更适合哭泣的时候了。

全糊一脸，分不清哪些是水，哪些是泪。

龚子棋觉得自己像一条困在玻璃鱼缸里傻头傻脑的金鱼，生死都在水里，从未见识过火焰的温度。所以他迷恋高潮时电光火石的刹那，至少在这一刻，他不需要去思考各种悬而未决的繁重现实。

当一丝清明裹着疲倦侵入脑内，熟悉的人，熟悉的事，熟悉的感觉——熟悉的一切都疯狂叫嚣着质问你：

你将以何种方式存在？

活着挺累的，而他真的害怕失去。

5.  
今天北京的天气很好，没有雾霾，也没有沙尘暴，晴空万里。

龚子棋和张超并排走过国际出发大厅，没有蔡程昱，也没有李向哲，一路无言。

因为航班时间完全错开，张超再也没有被蔡程昱撵得到处乱窜。

张副驾安静地拖着小行李箱，四平八稳的步伐在龚空少眼中显得有些落寞。

穿着便服的代玮出现在登机口时，龚子棋并没有感到惊讶，倒是代玮旁边看到自己后颤抖了一下的黄子弘凡让他觉得小小惊喜。

机舱内熄了灯，荧蓝色的行李架灯开始闪烁，窸窣的说话声也渐渐低了下去。

黄子弘凡已经裹着毛毯开始尝试入睡，代玮解开安全带轻轻起身，沿着过道一路晃悠到了备餐间。

龚子棋发现走进来的人不是张超还是有点失落。

但代玮也很好，清纯脸爱好者不想错过任何反复集邮的机会，不过有传言最近小代机务抛弃了方妹正逐步往1转型——被代姐上，我暂时不可，龚空少这样想着。

下一秒，代玮从口袋里掏出了几个薄薄的正方形，“咱一起撸一发吧。”

狭小的洗手间里两个人面对面地站着，代玮把衬衫袖子挽到了手肘，解着皮带的龚子棋一眼就看到了他小臂上的尼古丁贴片。

“你们现在还聚在家庭洗手间里抽烟？”

龚空少冲前炮友挑了挑眉，“代代啊，你要学会拥抱健康。”

“老子心里有逼数得很，”最近小代机务的遣词造句又开始向机务外勤组组长李文豹靠近。

“慢性自杀就慢性自杀。”

“这世间唯有酒精烟草和性爱我不可舍弃。”

“话说张副驾和李向哲怎么不在？”代玮的脸开始涨红，“你们Mile High Club解散了吗？”

龚子棋闻言停下了手中的活儿，Multi-tasking能力差得一如既往。

“晰哥最近管张超管得严，起降广播啥的基本全程都让他操作。”又组织了一下语言，“李向哲收到了一个模特公司的面试通知，这几天请假。”

“那你呢？已经升到头等舱了，接下来有什么想法？”

龚子棋陷入了沉思。

代玮只好补上一句，“北京飞新泽西要加新班次了。”

“这你都不知道吗？”

代玮改了个词把话还了回去，“龚子棋，你要学会拥抱野心。”

这次依旧没有得到回应。

静下来的洗手间里，两人都加快了手上的速度。

干脆利落地把套子打上结甩进垃圾桶，小代机务弯腰在备餐间找起了毛毯，最后还是龚空少从头等舱给他顺了一张厚的。

“那我先回座位啦！”代玮探过来在龚子棋脸上亲了一下，“别抑郁了龚姐，要开心点。”

“... ...”

龚子棋不知道该先纠正“龚姐”这个方书剑风格满满的称呼，还是“抑郁”这个不够准确但并非毫无依据的用词。

代玮沿着长长的过道走回了位置，撸了一发后果然神清气爽困意全无。

他给身旁缩成一团的黄子弘凡盖上毛毯，然后打开手机接上了wifi。

“飞波士顿这趟航班是不是很他妈干燥。”

“高老师说得对，真他妈干燥，又干又冷。”

发动机持续震响，头顶是空调的呼呼风声。

睡得迷迷糊糊的黄子弘凡转了个方向，把头靠在了代玮肩上，“高杨...”

“这是代玮，你高哥还在医院忙转正呢。”小代机务戳了戳小孩儿毛茸茸的脑袋。

意识模糊的阿黄学弟乖乖改口，“嗯...好...代哥...”

心满意足的代玮放下手机，点开了一部电影。

幽暗的蓝光点亮了行李架，细碎的人声不时从四面八方传来。

尾声：

龚子棋坐上了那个原本属于蔡程昱的位置，扣上了安全带。

他偏头望向小小的窗外。

平流层的视角是多么刁钻独到——往上晴空万里，往下碌碌众生。

龚子棋刷地合上了小窗。

每天奔忙于同样的航线，但日日夜夜云不同，来来回回人不似。

抄在鞋底的名字越来越少，每个字的分量也越来越重，每次离别都会让心脏疼痛许久——他们似乎都找到了各自的方向，那我的方向在哪里，又会通向何方？

找答案的过程是孤身一人与自己战斗一生，或许会等到和解的那天，或许又不会。

他闭上了眼。

这一瞬，千里云涌，万方风息。

-END-  


*Lofter ID：四月的雪已经来了，欢迎大家来找我玩  
*很感谢能看到这里的各位，真的谢谢你们


End file.
